Love Hurts
by shadowhunterakira
Summary: Jade is broken, but can she be fixed? Through these ordeals, will she find her true love? I suck at summaries :3 xXJORIXx dont like dont read, and there is a TRIGGER WARNING for earlier chapters
1. Back to Black

AN: Hey guys. This is a shared story written by Shadowhunterakira and Terig. We'll try to put up a chapter every week, but don't bet on it. We're useless xD anyway, we'll be taking it in turns to write chapters and this story will be on both of our accounts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of us own Victorious, and if we did, it would be a midnight adult TV show.

P.S: This first chapter is by Shadowhunterakira/me!

* * *

Jade sighed as she pulled into her usual parking space at Hollywood Arts. She turned off the ignition and leaned her head against the steering wheel, dressed in her signature black clothing again, after a summer of relatively colourful clothing. She didn't know if she could face another day with her friends, especially Tori. Annoying, motherly, Tori, not after what happened last night.

"_Where the fuck were you?!" Jades father screamed at her as his daughter walked through the front door. _

"_I was a friend's house!" she replied coolly, even though she knew that was definitely not where she was._

"_You're such a fucking liar! You're just like your mother, you worthless tramp!" He retorted, his voice dripping with venom as he approached her, stinking of alcohol. Jade took a small, nearly unnoticeable step backwards from her father, her fists clenched at her sides. Her father noticed the reaction and smirked._

"_What are you gonna do? Huh? Hit me? You bitch. You act so tough but you're nothing!" He shouted evilly. He lifted his fist, and before Jade could react, it was flying towards her and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, clutching her jaw. _

"_You're an asshole! I can understand why mum left you on this earth alone now!" she snarled. Something flashed through her father's eyes and he clenched his fists. Punches and kicks rained down on jade for what felt like hours, until he left, taking his drink with him. It was then that Jade had decided she had had enough. She dragged herself up the stairs to her room every part of her screaming in pain. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. She hugged herself and curled into a ball, reaching for the blade on her bedside cabinet._

She pulled her sleeves further down and crossed her arms, closing the car door with her hip. She walked towards the doors. It was still early so not many people would be there, but of course, who was at her locker? The one and only 'little miss perfect', Victoria Vega.

"Oh! Hey Jade!" she said cheerily.

"Oh! Hey Tori!" Jade replied back in her sweet sally peaches voice.

"I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" Tori half shouted, as Jade smirked at her reaction. "Do I?" she murmured to herself as Jade muttered 'yes' and walked off.

"Hey! Jade! Wait up!" Tori called after her. Jade just flicked her hair and kept walking. "Where are you going?" she asked. "What's wrong? You seem in even worse mood than usual."

"It's none of your business, Vega." She retorted.

"JADE! Why won't you tell me?" Tori whined "Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away, what is your problem?"

"Like I said Vega, it's none of your business, can you not just back off for once in your life and see when you're not needed? You're not my mother!" Jade snapped at her.

Tori stopped following her and stopped in the hallway filling with people, staring after Jade in complete shock. "But I have coffee!" She called out in a feeble attempt to get the Goth to stay.

Jade kept walking until she realised she was walking towards the roof. '_What the hell am I doing?_' she said to herself. Jade turned on her heel and started walking back towards the locker room. Tori was leaning against her locker talking to Andre. Jade stalked towards them, shooting Andre a glare, letting him know he was not wanted.

"Why do you not just outright hate me?" The words were out of Jade's mouth before she could take them back. So, she decided to play it cool, looking as if she meant it, her hands on her hips and her head tilted to one side, revealing bruises in the shape of fingertips on the side of her neck.

As Tori scanned over Jade, scrutinising her to see if this was some kind of joke, when her eyes landed on her neck. Tori took a step closer to Jade, and Jade looked confused, not yet realising her bruises were revealed. Quickly, Tori reached out before Jade could stop her, grabbing her by the chin and Jade flinched.

"Jade, what happened to you?" Concern filling her voice as she turned Jade's head to the side. It finally dawned on Jade that Tori could see the bruise forming on her neck after last night's assault from her father. Jade snapped her head back and glared at Tori.

"Nothing happened to me, just stop being so intrusive all the time!" Jade growled at her and began to walk off again, this time, Tori didn't follow her as she knew that she had walked upon something fragile. Tori laughed slightly. It was hard to associate Jade and Fragile in the same sentence. It should be more like Jade and Murderous, she thought to herself.

Jade stormed out to her car, not even bothering to look and see if she was being followed. She got in and punched her fist against the steering wheel, hard. She couldn't let anyone find out what goes on at her home. It would destroy her, her image would be broken and she right now, wasn't sure she would ever be able to look at Tori in the eyes again, her deep, brown, caramel eyes. '_Wait, what am I thinking about, no_!' Jade mentally kicked herself and started the ignition of the car, the engine rumbling underneath her as she leaned back in seat. There was a tap on her window, and she looked up to see Tori, looking through the car window at her. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. Tori threw her hands in the air, as Jade flipped her off and peeled out of the car park to the only place in her life she deemed safe.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review and tell us what you think! Criticism is always welcome. We love reading it as we drown ourselves in hot chocolate :3

Jade: Eww no. I love coffee

Me: nah, coffee is awful

Tori: I agree with the author actually

Jade: NO! No one asked for your opinion Tori!

Me:jeez guys! Calm down

Anyway peace out mofos! :3


	2. Conflictions

Hey guys! Were back! It looks like its gonna be a week for every update, but hey, I'm writing the next chapter. Yay! Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own Victorious, if I did, Jori would exist.

* * *

"Jade!"

Tori called in a pathetic attempt to stop Jade leaving the car park, but it was no use. Tori watched as the goth flipped her off from her car before peeling out of the car park in a cloud of dust.

"I only asked if you were ok!" Tori shouted in frustration to the dust cloud before she turned and begrudgingly walked back into Hollywood Arts.

She saw Beck standing outside her locker and sighed slightly to herself before making her way over to him. Ever since Beck and Jade broke up Beck had started being more affectionate and "friendly" towards her, and for those reasons, Jade had begun to hate her even more. If that was even remotely possible.

"Hey Tori" Beck said to her with a warm smile before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Hey there" She replied, trying not to let on how uncomfortable the embrace was making her. After a minute of hugging, her mind turned spiteful. 'Is he ever going to let go?' Tori thought bitterly to herself.

"There's this thing called oxygen. I need it." She said to Beck as he started to squeeze her tighter. She felt his chest rumble in a chuckled at her, before finally letting her go. Tori inwardly sighed in relief and went to open her locker, but was blocked by a wall of flesh, commonly known as Beck.

"Tori, I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday." Beck either ignored or didn't notice the sharp intake of breath that Tori took, because he continued, "If you're not, do you want to meet me at the cinema?"

"Oh, um, no sorry. Cant. Trina." Tori explained, putting emphasis on Trina, pathetically bluffing her way out of the situation. She smiled awkwardly at Beck as he stepped out of her way to allow her access to her locker, his face blank of emotion.

"Oh um that's, cool, I guess. Well I'll uh see ya round Tori." Beck rubbed the back of his neck before walking away to his locker. She felt guilty for hurting him, and because she was a soft touch she acted on her guilt. Damn her for being so nice to everyone.

"Hey wait up Beck." Tori called after him. He stopped walking and turned to watch her jog over to him. "What time?" Tori watched a small smirk appear on his face.

"I'll pick you up at 7" He replied. She nodded her head in agreement before heading back to her locker. 'What have I just agreed to?' She wasn't sure what Beck had planned for her, and she knew for a fact that she wasn't keen to find out. Yet her she was, standing at her locker, having agreed to go on a date with Beck. 'Now Jade will never want to-' Whoah. Tori didn't even want to know how that thought was going to end. She was straight. 'Straight as a round about' Tori's mind self mocked her. Sarcastic son of a bitch.

"Shit... Shit... Shit..." Methodically Tori spoke the words and then banged her head off her locker. Repeatedly. She heard the halls begin to fill with people so she decided to grab her books and head to class now, in an attempt to avoid Beck and her other friends. However she failed to remember the minor fact that she had Sikowitz for class first.

'Great. Just my luck.' There, sitting in the seat next to hers, was Beck. She was contemplating sitting somewhere else, and she was about to move when he suddenly turned at looked right at her. A huge smile appearing on his face as he stood and walked over to Tori, who was frozen in place due to her feeble attempt to escape his company.

"Hey Tor, come on." Beck said to her warmly, grabbing her hand lightly and pulling her to her seat. Tori numbly sat down in her seat and she listened as he sat down in the seat beside her. She also didn't fail to notice the sound of him pulling his seat closer to her. The rest of Sikowitz's class started to come in and sit in their seats, and not long after that Sikowitz himself walked into the room, as always, carrying a coconut with a colourful straw sticking out of it.

"DRIVE BY ACTING EXERCISE! You're all dolphins on hot coals! GO!" He shouted spontaneously. Tori sighed dramatically having heard the teachers odd exercise. She got up and lay down on the floor, like the rest of the class, and flopped about and made erratic noises, the way she imagined a dolphin on hot coals would. When she finished she returned to her original seat, budging Becks chair further away with her foot before he could notice.

Half way through the lesson Beck had somehow managed to get his seat right next to hers, and Tori was fighting an inward battle as to not move to a different seat. She heard Beck yawn beside her before she felt an invading limb rest across her shoulders.

"NO!" Tori shouted having had enough of Beck hitting on her and invading her space. She jumped from her seat and ran from the room. She heard Beck call after her, asking her to stop and come back, but she just shouted for him to stop following her and to leave her alone.

Tori stormed out of the school and headed straight for her car before the tears could start to fall. It was too late and the tears started to stream down her face. She furiously wiped them away and tore the car door open. She pounced into the car seat and turned on the ignition, before speeding her way out of the school, tears clouding her vision. She headed straight home and ran to the freezer, hoping to find ice-cream. When she looked, she found there to be no ice-cream. Tori fell to the ground and cried. She cried for Jade's safety and because Jade left. She cried because of the Beck situation. But mainly, she cried because they had no ice-cream.

* * *

**AN: **So, what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review! We love reviews! When we see them in our inbox its like Christmas has come early! But I promise, there will be Jori soon. We're just trying to build up the relationship first.

Peace out mofos :)

~love Akira


	3. No pain, no gain

Hey guys! I have returned! I've written this chapter, so its Terig's turn now :3 I know how much she loves spending her time writing with me (You know I love you really 3) Anyway guys, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious, I just own the plot, and even that is shared so I have nothing q-q

* * *

Jade pressed her foot on the accelerator and sped out of the school parking lot, glancing in her rear view mirror. She saw Tori's face crumple as she threw up her hands. Something pricked at the back of Jade's mind, making her feel guilty for upsetting the half-latina. Jade imagined tears welling in Tori's beautiful brown eyes.

"Wait. Since when did I find Tori's eyes beautiful?"Jade asked herself. She dismissed the thought and drove on, then turned into an old graveyard. Jade turned the ignition off and sat in the car. Little droplets of rain started to fall and pattered lightly on the windscreen. She looked into her rear view mirror, scanning her bruises.

"How could I have forgotten about them?" Jade asked to herself.

"Now Tori thinks something is going on!" She said angrily.

"This is all my fucking fault!" Jade shouted as she pounded her fist against the dashboard. "Fuckfuckfuck!"

Finally, Jade calmed down slightly and got out of the car, into the rain which had turned into a torrential downpour, and slammed the door shut. She stalked through the graveyard, her arms crossed at her chest, her hair soaked and her clothes quickly drenched, weaving in and out past graves. She came to two familiar headstones and sat down on the wet, muddy grass in front of them, not bothered by the rain anymore.

The headstones read Thomas Jeremy West 2003- 2010 much loved son and brother. And Jane West 1973-2010 dearest mother and wife

Jade's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the gravestones. Why had she been so stupid? Why did she bother her mother whilst she was driving? What were Tom and her even fighting about? Jade couldn't remember. All she could remember is that it was over something trivial, but she remembered the accident perfectly.

* * *

"Mum!" Jade shouted from behind the drivers seat. "Tell Tom to stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything mummy!" Tom replied

"Yes he is mum! Tom! Stop it!" Jade said crankily.

"You two had better stop it this instant before I pull over and knock both your heads together." Jade's mother scolded from the drivers seat.

"But Mum!" Jade whined, "Its Toms' fault."

"Jade! I said stop!" Jane said, whipping her head round to face her daughter sitting behind her.

"MUMMY!" Tom shouted, Jade screamed as she felt the car careering violently to the right, and smashing through the metal railings at the top of the hill.

Jade came to and felt a sharp pain in the side, she looked down and saw her seatbelt had embedded itself firmly in her side. She whimpered as she wedged it out and looked over at her mother. She was dead. Her neck was clearly broken, her head hanging at a funny angle. Tears filled her eyes and she looks over at Tom. She stifled a scream as her brother was impaled through the chest by a huge branch. He looked over at her and tried to speak, but blood bubbled out of his mouth and trickled onto his already red T-shirt. Jade, forgetting about her own injuries pushed herself over and cradled his head, his blood staining her hands as it ran out of his mouth. His face was slowly growing more ashen and she knew he wouldn't make it, even though she could hear sirens in the distance. Jade felt her small brother take a large, shuddering breath, and he tried to say something to her, but his life was spluttering out between his lips as silent tears slid down his face.

"Stop trying to talk Tommy," Jade said, "You'll be fine." She said, trying to reassure him. Tears were threatening to fall, but she couldn't let him see her upset.

He drew another breath, and gurgled out a single word. His head went limp in her hands, his body slack, sitting up only with the help of the branch.

Jade screamed in anguish. Her mother and her brother were dead, and it was her fault. If she had've just stopped arguing with Tom. In a few minutes, her entire life was torn apart.

* * *

Jade let her tears flow freely down her face as she remembered what happened. 'If I hadn't have fought with Tom, they wouldn't be dead. My father is right to blame me, he's right to beat me. I deserve every bit of it.' Jade thought bitterly to herself. She stood up and stared down at her feet, feeling ashamed and guilty. She thrust her hand in her back pocket and produced a small razor blade. Just what she needed right now. She sat back down, her back against Thomas' gravestone, playing with the razor in between her fingers, contemplating where to draw the sharp edge across her pale skin.

Jade smirked as she felt the sting of the blade on her wrist. She laughed into herself as blood welled up into the slice. It looked like a canyon filling with water, but, it was far from it. Possessed by the beauty or of the blood on her skin, she cut again. Deeper. She didn't care that it was deep, she was just loved to see thee blood flow upwards and slide down her arm. It reminded her that she was still alive.

"It looks just like tears." She murmured, amused with the fact that she was so sadistic. Another cut. It looked like crimson droplets on a marble tabletop. Another. And another. Soon, her arm was covered with jagged red lines, and she was seeing black spots in her vision.

"I can't pass out here." Jade said as she pushed herself up, releasing a fresh spurt of blood from her arm. Her clothes were already soaked, so the crimson liquid was practically invisible. She staggered over to her car. Then decided against driving. She turned from the vehicle and locked it, and started walking towards her house.

Halfway there, Jade was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and blood loss. It was starting to get dark. She must've spent hours in the graveyard, but it was still pouring rain. She decided right then, that she didn't want to go home and face her father tonight.

She turned on her heel and took a sharp left heading into a housing estate, walked to the third one from the end and knocked on the door.

Jades' head snapped up as she heard a familiar call, followed by footsteps.

"IM COMING!" Tori shouted from inside, and Jade smiled lightly. The door opened slowly, and Tori's face broke into a smile.

"Jade! I- we were so worried about you! No one knew where you were, you weren't answering your phone, we didn't know if something bad had happened to you." Tori scolded. Jade noticed that her eyes looked red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Now, get into my house before you contract hypothermia, you're soaking. Wait here. I'll get you a towel.." Tori said to Jade.

Jade agreed, and Tori ran upstairs. Jade pulled her boots off and stood at the front door, waiting for Tori to return. When she did, Tori handed Jade a fluffy white towel, which Jade then wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you." Tori said. Her face suddenly solemn. Jade warily sat down on the very edge of the sofa, ready to run.

"What Vega?" Jade said. She already knew where this conversation was going.

"Jade, what happened to you?" Tori asked, concern written across her face. "I know the difference between bruises by accident and bruises on purpose, those are in the shape of fingerprints!" Tori said slightly hysterically

"Tori, it was nothing, I swear." Jade replied, wrapping the towel tightly around herself, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"Jade, don't lie, I'm not stupid. Someone choked you didn't they!?" Tori retorted.

"Tori! I told you its fine! I'm fine don't worry. I can take care of myself." Jade said. Tori narrowed her almond shaped eyes and looked at Jade intently.

"All, right. I'll believe you this once, but next time, I'm not backing down." Tori stated. "But first. Gimme a hug."

Jade groaned and gave Tori a look of disgust before stepping forward and outstretching her arms, wrapping the brown-haired girl in a tight hug. Jade buried her head in Tori's shoulder, inhaling her scent, calming herself down.

After a few minutes they released each other.

"Better?" Tori asked. Jade nodded in agreement, and her eyes widened in momentary shock, before composing herself again. This however, did not go unnoticed by Tori, who was watching the raven-haired girl intently.

"What? Why did you look at me like that?" Tori questioned.

"Like what?" Jade replied.

"Like this!" Tori said whilst trying to imitate Jade's expression, but effectively looking like a demented blowfish.

"I did not!" Jade argued, trying to bluff her way out of the situation. Tori looked at Jade in disbelief then scanned over herself, as Jade looked away.

Tori's eyes filled with panic as she looked back at her.

"Jade, where did the blood come from?"

* * *

**A/N**: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) don't forget to review, we love them, and check out Terig's stories too 3

Peace out mofos

~Akira :3


	4. Questions

Hey, guys! I'm back again! That was quick. Anyway, I have some sad news for you. Terig will not be writing this story with me anymore, but I will be continuing this chapter is so short, but I'm sick and I just was bored and wanted something to do. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know where this goes, I own nothing...

* * *

A few hours after Tori had consoled herself from not finding ice cream, she watched a movie, then headed upstairs. She flopped on the bed and sighed.

'How am I going to get rid of Beck?' She asked herself. 'I need to get rid of him, he's just totally pissing me off now.'

Tori lay on her bed for a while, just thinking, contemplating everything that had happened today, and deemed it the worst day she's ever had.

Whilst Tori was thinking, she heard a loud pounding on the door. She sighed and slowly stood up. 'I wonder who it is. Probably Beck.' She said spitefully. Then she shouted 'IM COMING!' In her usual fashion and ran down the stairs.

When Tori opened the door she saw the last person she expected to see and it certainly wasn't Beck.

"Jade!" Tori's face flooded with relief as her friend returned. "I was-" Tori mentally punched herself. She couldn't let Jade know that she was worried about her. "We were all so worried about you! No one knew where you were! You didn't answer your phone!" And it was true. After Tori had stormed out of Sikowitzs' class and drove off, she had looked for Jade for a good hour. She called Jade's phone twice and sent her multiple text messages. Tori genuinely was worried for the raven-haired girl, and her wellbeing.

"Get in here or you'll contract hypothermia!" Tori ordered her.

Jade complied and stood on the door mat.

"Youre soaking! Wait here and I'll get you a towel." Tori said as she ran upstairs again. 'What is Jade doing back here?' Tori asked herself as she retrieved a towel for the soggy girl downstairs.

When Tori reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that Jade had taken off her boots. 'At least she's trying to be nice' Tori thought. "Here" she said as she handed Jade a large white fluffy towel.

Jade wrapped the towel tightly round her shoulders, shivering slightly, and that made Tori want to give her a hug. Tori had decided then and there as her eyes landed on the even more prominent bruises on Jade's neck that she would find out what was wrong.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you." Tori could see by Jade's facial expression that she knew what was coming.

"What happened to you?" The tan girl asked in concern "I know the difference between bruises on accident or on purpose! Those look like fingerprints!" Tori knew she sounded hysterical, but she genuinely was worried. She had never even thought that anything would be wrong with Jade, she is so good at hiding her emotions, besides anger.

Jade denied everything and Tori was getting more and more frustrated. Eventually Tori gave in. "I'll let it slide this time, but next time, I'm not backing down." Then Tori had an idea. "First, gimme a hug." She held her arms out and waved her hands at Jade who groaned and then embraced her. Tori felt her heartbeat quicken as the Goth gave her a hug. Tori could feel the rain seeping into her clothes off Jades' from the close contact, and Jade was the first to pull away. A look of fear crossed Jades' face for a second, but Tori noticed and asked why she looked at her like that. Jade replied denying anything of the sort, until Tori looked herself over. Tori nearly screamed when she saw the large band of crimson on her left side, and she instantly it was blood. Blood from where Jade had her arms when she gave Tori a hug. Tori already had a feeling she knew what had happened, but she asked anyway.

"Jade, where did the blood come from?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo, what did ya think? I was just trying to get Tori's emotions in there on that chapter, and don't forget to review, like all my wonderful reviewers so far:

**Fuckthereaper**

**ScottyBgood**

**Onyxheart**

You peeps keep me writing :) luv you 3

Peace out mofos

Akira


	5. Problems and Reassurances

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter :) Its longer this time, and I realised that I am really inconsistent with update times, sorry :p I'll try and write a chapter a week, TRY to! Schoolwork is a bitch, anyway, enjoy :3

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know how this goes by now q-q

* * *

"Jade, where did the blood come from?" Tori asked her, as Jade realised the gravity of the situation. She had completely forgotten about the blood on her sleeves, and the towel was now stained with a considerable amount of crimson as well Jade knew she had completely ruined everything now. If she hadn't of been so stupid and been more aware of what was going on. Plus, if she left Tori's house now, she would one, have to face her dad, and two, explain everything to her tomorrow. Tori's eyes were filled with absolute horror, but Jade saw it as disgust.

'She hates me..' Jade thought to herself.

Tori stopped forward and grabbed Jade by the arms. Hard. Pain flared through Jade and stars danced in her vision as Tori unintentionally hurt her.

'Tori would never hurt me, would she?' Jade asked herself. 'She might if she knew what I've done.' She thought bitterly.

"Jade! Please! Tell me. I can help! Where is it coming from?" Tori demanded. The brown haired girl started swimming in and out of Jade's focus, her voice becoming distorted. Everything that had happened today came crashing down on her and Jade started to hyperventilate, her legs crumpled underneath her and she went down hard hitting her head on the wooden floor struggling to breathe. All she heard before everything faded to black was Tori shouting her name.

Jade could feel herself lying on something soft as she opened her eyes. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling and realised suddenly that it was white. This wasn't her room. She rolled over in disorientation, and went to sit up when saw Tori asleep in an armchair, the moonlight lightly illuminating her beautiful face. Jade then caught on that she was lying in Tori's bed. She then remembered that she'd passed out in the half-latinas' living room.

"Shit." Jade mumbled under her breath as she knew she would have some amount of explaining to do. Jade looked down at her arms only to find that they were heavily bandaged and she was in a pair of short pyjamas that were obviously Tori's. Jade knew then and there, that if Tori had changed her into pyjamas that she must've saw the heavy bruising around her abdomen and legs, bruises shaped like boot prints, the cuts from heavy fists on her sides and the scarring from herself and from her dad as well. Jade winced slightly as she pushed herself out of the bed.

Just as Jade stood up, Tori opened her eyes and stood up.

"You're not getting away that easily Jadelyn West."

"Dammit!" Jade cursed silently under her breath. "Tori, gimme my clothes!" She demanded.

"Not until you tell me what happened. And I know for a fact something did. Jade, you should be in hospital! The bruises on your sides make you look like you've been run over by a bus! And what is that all about?" Tori replied, gesturing at her arms.

"Like I said Tori, it's none of your business. I'll be fine, believe you me, I'll be fine." Jade said as sincerely as possible, trying to avoid the question.

"Look, Jade. No matter what you say, I'm always going to worry about you. Especially after earlier. Now look. You're not going anywhere tonight. So lie back down and go to sleep. I'll watch over you." Tori said with a small smile.

Jade no longer had any strength to fight back and she just nodded her head and lay back down on the bed.

Jade woke up screaming, the nightmare of the accident haunting her, images of Tom crashing through her mind, the single word her said to her before he died, his blood on her hands as violent shivers racked through her body. Tori was by her side instantly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tori asked quietly and comfortingly as she put her arm around the pale girl.

"Nightmare." Was all Jade could muster. Tori nodded in partial understanding.

"Do you want me to lie with you?" Tori queried genuinely. Jade tipped her head in silent agreement, as Tori slipped under the covers beside her and Jade cuddled into the girl, relishing in the heat she radiated.

"Jesus, Jade, your hands are freezing!" Tori said quietly as the raven haired girl gripped at her pyjama shirt, tucking her head into Tori's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered. Tori's heart broke a little as she heard her confident, loud, strong friend sound so weak defenceless, and she realised just how badly Jade must be frightened for her to apologise so sincerely to her. Tori gently stroked her hair to calm her and drew circles on her back as she thought about what could be going on with Jade. Jade's shivers soon subsided and not long after Tori heard Jade's breathing even out did she fall asleep, but for the first night in over 4 years, Jade fell asleep comforted, in the arms of someone who thought enough of her to care.

* * *

**A/N:** So! What did you think? Don't forget to review, and thank you _NZFulla_ for the lovely review on my last chapter 3 this chapter has been hard to write, its been a bit of a tough week, cuz I was sick last week and swamped with catch up work, and I just found out something horrible I would rather not share today. I wasn't really in the mood for posting, but I thought, what the heck, a review might cheer me up. Anyway guys mini sort-of rant over, peace! R&R

Love Akira


	6. Wardrobe Malfunctions

A/N: Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter, so much for a longer time limit on this one. Alright, for this story, I'll not be writing any chapters in Tori's POV anymore. I don't do happy xD just thought I would let you know. I might do a few paragraphs in Tori's POV a few times, but not much :p anyway, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own literally nothing Victorious except Photoshop pictures and this story's plot from chapter 3 onwards :(

* * *

Jade opened her eyes slowly, it was still dark in the room, so she guessed it was still night-time or early morning. As Jade woke up, she snuggled into the heat at her back, but then jumped up and shot out of the bed, as she realised that the source of heat was a person. Jade sat on the floor and tried to calm her breathing as she remembered it was only Tori, who hadn't woken up while Jade practically sprinted from the bed. She looked over at the half-latina who looked like a mass of brown hair on a pillow, faintly resembling a brown cookie monster. Tori's pink T-shirt rode up slightly whilst she slept on her stomach, and Jade admired the smooth tan skin on her sides, imagining how it would feel to run her hands ov- Jade stopped herself mid thought.

'Do I fancy Tori?' Jade asked herself, incredulous. Jade soon kicked the idea out of her head, she shivered, cold from sitting on the floor. Jade stood up silently and winced slightly, her body burning from the beating it received not two days before, and slipped under the duvet again. She scooted over towards Tori, and lay on her side, facing away from the girl sprawled out on the left-hand side of the bed. Jade took a deep breath and sighed as she closed her eyes. The next few days were gonna be tough.

Jade reawakened, the heat was back on her back, and she found an arm draped around her waist. So, Tori was a cuddler in her sleep. That would be a good one to tease her about Jade thought, but then she reconsidered her idea because of how much Tori had done for her over the past 24 hours, then it hit her, and Jade thanked God. It was Saturday. She could stay with Tori for a while longer. Jade pulled the duvet around her chin and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful, and there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She looked so adorable, Jade had to suppress an 'awwww', not that Jade ever said 'awwww' that annoying little sound was not in her vocabulary of grunts, snorts and laughs, but, it was an endearing trait of Tori's. Tori made that sound quite a lot, and Jade found herself smiling to herself at the prospect.

"You know, it's a tad creepy to stare at someone when they're supposed to be asleep." Tori said groggily, after just woken up.

Jade somewhat taken aback replied. "Well, considering I couldn't get away, what was I supposed to do?" Jade said sarcastically as she picked up Tori's arm from around her waist and gave it back to her.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Tori replied. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, quite actually. I think it's this bed, it's more comfortable than my bed." Jade said, not letting on that it was Tori who actually helped her get to sleep.

"So, want some breakfast?" Tori said cheerily as she threw the covers off her side of the bed. Jade nodded and went to stand up to follow suit, but Tori looked at her in a fascinated way.

"You. Are staying there. Right there. I'll bring you breakfast. You are in NO state to be going downstairs like that." Tori ordered as she waved a finger in the air and ranted, leaning against the door frame. She then turned on the heel and walked downstairs, and Jade could hear her footsteps in the kitchen, and the sound of pans clanking together. Jade closed her eyes and listened to the general household noise, that was seldom heard in her home, unless it was created by herself. Time passed quickly, as 20 minutes later, Tori returned with a large plate of pancakes and bacon.

Jade stared at the plate as if it were imaginary and that it was going to disappear at any moment. As soon as Tori set the plate down on Jade's lap, half of it was gone already. Jade was ravenous. She hadn't eaten since her breakfast over a day ago. As Jade wolfed her breakfast down, Tori had just started on her own plate of pancakes and stared at Jade in amazement.

"HOW CAN YOU FIT SO MUCH IN YOUR MOUTH AT ONCE?!" Tori asked after about a minute of watching her eat.

"Ah dunno, jus practice." Jade replied around a mouthful of pancake and bacon. Jade then glance over at Tori's plate. Jade swallowed. "You gonna eat that?" She asked the brown haired girl, who scowled in return.

"Yes, geez. Just because I don't inhale my food like a bloody hoover." Tori said to her. Jade smirked at the comment then hit Tori a light punch on the arm.

"Lighten up, Vega, I was messing." Jade said as she smirked at the girl next to her. Tori, having noticed the smirk, raised an eyebrow at Jade and swiveled on the bed, so her plate was protected from the raven-haired girl.

"Vega, I seriously was only messing though, but how did you remember I love pancakes, I never remember telling you." Jade asked.

"Cat told me." Tori said, pulling a wide smile at the Goth who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Vega, where's my clothes?" Jade asked as she looked around the room for her black apparel.

"Uh, yeah, about that." Tori said as she set down her knife and fork.

"What did you do with my clothes, Vega?" Jade said as she started to get angry.

"I put them in the wash last night, by the time they get tumble dried and ironed, they won't be ready until at least tomorrow." Tori explained.

"Well, what am I gonna wear then? Huh? I don't have any clothes with me." Jade retorted

"I guess you're gonna have to wear my clothes, aren't you?" Tori asked with a smirk.

"I guess so, seeing as you've left me with no other choice, Vega." Jade shot back, as she took a mental image of how cute Tori looked smirking.

"Alrighty then." Tori said as she got up off the bed, and walked around to her sliding wardrobe and opened it.

"OK, lemme see..." Tori muttered as she pondered what to give to Jade to wear. Tori then threw a pair of black skinny jeans on to the end of the bed, followed by a long sleeved top. Jade smiled when the jeans flew out of the wardrobe, and she pulled them on, but her smile turned into a frown as she turned around as she heard a top hit the bed. Standing in her bra, she turned to face Tori, who snickered as Jade held the article of clothing between her finger and thumb.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that Vega." Jade said.

"Why not, its a lovely top." Tori replied.

"No, its not Tori." Jade said calmly, then she exploded. "Its fucking YELLOW!"

* * *

A/N: So, enjoying the story so far? I hope so :) Don't forget to review! I love reviews, and thanks to my reviewers Fuckthereaper, ScottyBgood, and TheOnyxheart, who review loyally, plus all my other reviewers, who are random, much appreciated guys :) It is 2:30am and I get up for school at 6am, so you better love me for this. My brain is officially dead. 4 hours of homework, then I write. Damn right. Anyway, like I said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Peace out mofos

Akira


	7. Confessions of One

**A/N:**Hey mofos! Back with another chapter, yes I am. Yet again, it is late, and I have spent hours doing homework, then write on my tablet when I'm supposed to be asleep and the internet is turned off, anyway, enjoy :3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Victorious related besides this story plot D:

* * *

"Fine then." Tori said. "If you don't wanna wear that, then you can have no top at all." The latina grinned as Jade quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Vega, like what you see?" Jade teased.

"Don't be stupid Jade." Tori said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, you could've fooled me." Jade snorted.

Tori chuckled and rolled her eyes at Jade, who was still standing looking at her with her bandaged arms crossed over her chest as if to offer some sort of cover.

"Are you gonna clothe me or not, Vega?" Jade asked, getting impatient.

"I think I'll opt for not clothing you. You're staying here for another while." Tori said.

"You can't make me stay here, I can do what I want, you're not the boss of me, now, gimme THAT shirt!' Jade replied slightly angrily as she gestured to the black T-shirt on the first self in Tori's wardrobe.

"You can't make ME give you shirt, West." Tori retaliated, trying to get Jade worked up.

Jade's eyes flashed with amusement and anger at the girl, then without warning, Jade lunged for the wardrobe. Tori saw it coming and grabbed her, effectively pulling them both onto the floor.

"Dammit, Vega!" Jade shouted

"What, you thought you were getting away so easily? I said you were staying here." Tori shouted back as the pair wrestled on the floor. Jade then winced as Tori put a huge amount of pressure on her arms and pain shot through her. Tori noticed that Jade had slacked off a little in the wrestling match, not realising she had hurt Jade, and took advantage of the situation. She flipped the Goth onto her back and held her down.

"Ha! See, told you I would win." Tori smirked as she relished in her victory. Then she stopped to look at Jade properly, who was looking like she was finding it hard to focus on anything.

"Ah, Tori, you're, you're hurting me." Jade said meekly, her blue-green eyes glazed slightly. Tori suddenly became aware of the proximity between them in the position they were in. Tori was straddling Jade, holding her wrists above her head. Tori found herself admiring Jade's body, her eyes glancing over the pale, bruised skin. Her breath hitched and she sat up quickly off the raven-haired girl. Jade slowly sat up, smirking, having realised what had just happened.

'Tori Vega totally just checked me out' Jade thought and snickered to herself. She didn't know Vega rolled that way. But what Jade did know, was that she missed the contact between herself and the half-latina.

"Seeing as I won Jade," Tori said, "You're staying here. I'll give you the top, but you're staying until tea-time at least."

"Fine, just gimme your top woman, I'm freezing to death here." Jade complained.

Tori threw her the top, which she quickly put on, and then sat down on the bed. Jade then looked down at the bandages on her arms.

"These need changed, don't they?" Jade asked in a sad demeanour.

"Yup, we can do it now if you want." Tori replied.

"That's fine then." Jade agreed.

"You wait here, I'll get the first-aid kit." Tori said. She then jogged out of her bedroom, and returned a few minutes later with a familiar red packet.

"Open this will you?" Tori asked as she handed Jade the kit and walked to the bathroom for some hot water. Jade complied, and Tori sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. Jade held out a bandaged arm and Tori fumbled for about a minute, trying to untie the knot. Once that was accomplished, Tori unravelled the bandage. Jade just looked at her arm in amazement. She honestly didn't think that a razor could cut that deep. Tori's eyes just widened slightly, and tears rushed up to fill them.

"Why did you do this Jade?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Jade said quietly.

"Maybe I might understand if you told me Jade." Tori said, concern filling her voice. Jade just shook her head, and Tori took this as a sign to stop pushing her.

'She'll tell me when she's ready' Tori thought to herself. She then dipped a sponge into the hot water after adding some disinfectant to it and dabbed it lightly on one of the wounds on Jade's arm. Tori instantly felt Jade stiffen, and her eyes went wide, the sting of the disinfectant hurting her, but Jade never made a sound. The same thing happened for the next few cuts, the odd tap of the foot here and there, until Tori reached the deepest cut on Jade's arm. Tori dabbed on the cut, and Jade, who had gotten progressively closer to Tori, whimpered and put her head on the latinas shoulder, squeezing her hand, cutting off the blood circulation to her fingers. All Tori could do was squeeze her hand back, a mutual reassurance, as she finished and rewrapped Jade's arm.

The next arm proceeded in a similar way, and when they were finished, Jade just sat beside Tori, her head on the brown haired girls shoulder. Tori smiled to herself. In the past few days, she had gotten closer to Jade than she had in 3 years. Tori couldn't believe that the beautiful, talented Jade West was sitting on HER bed, needing comfort from her. Tori wished it had've been under different circumstances, but it was still nice to have someone she was friends with, needing comfort from her.

Tori looked over at Jade who had her eyes closed and was breathing evenly, having fallen asleep on her shoulder.

'Jade is so peaceful when she sleeps, she is so beautiful. Wait. Jade is beautiful? Yeah, you know what, she is.' Tori thought to herself. The latina knew she had a crush on Jade, after she had spent a lot of time helping her get back together with Beck.

'Dammit! Beck! I have a date with him tonight' Tori thought, and kicked herself for forgetting. She then decided to push that thought out of her mind, lest it ruin her day, and she looked back at the girl asleep on her shoulder.

Tori jumped violently as the silence was broken when Jade spoke.

"You know, It's a tad creepy to stare at people when they're supposed to be asleep."

* * *

**A/N:** What didja think? Huh? Huh? Don't forget to review. I love reviews, and DON'T forget, its coming up to Christmas, so treat me, gimme a review and make me feel special.

I need to give a shoutout to Fuckthereaper, who has been such a support for me, I dunno what I would be doing without you right now, you're amazing.

Anyway. Constructive criticism is always welcome, don't be afraid to give it.

Peace out

Akira


	8. Hey Beck

**A/N:** Hey guys! I finally got over my writers block for the story, yay! And I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I hope you enjoy. I tried to make up for it with some fluff :p like I said, sorry it took so long, ive been sick with a virus, and my exams are coming up soon. Catch ya later !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, sadly.

_**PS:**_**A special shout out goes to the person who picks up on a quote from a very famous book hidden within the story :p**

* * *

Jade smirked at the fact that she had clearly scared the girl she had decided she fancied sitting beside her.

"Oh, Jade, you're awake." Tori said, clearly bluffing that the raven haired girl had startled her.

"Yeah, I am, now, what are we going to do for the rest of the day considering you're holding me hostage?"

"Uh, I dunno, wanna watch a movie or something?" Tori replied, stumped. Something twinkled in Jade's eyes and she smiled.

"Yeah, let's watch a movie, but I'm picking."

Tori sighed inwardly, knowing the movie would be some terrifying, bloody horror, but stood up and followed Jade downstairs anyway without protesting.

When she reached the living room she plonked down on the sofa next to Jade, tucking her legs underneath her. Jade had already pushed a movie into the DVD player, and had pressed play on the film. The movie had started, and it was starting to get dark outside. Violent images flashes across the screen and the title appeared. It was The Conjuring. Tori's mother and father had rented it for the weekend, planning to watch it tomorrow. She cringed at the images on the screen. Skulls, newspaper clippings, short video shots, all the while unintentionally moving closer to Jade. She watched the movie, wide eyed, but as a figure popped up on the screen, Tori squeaked and hid her head in Jade's shoulder. Jade was smirking the entire time, clearly enjoying the harassment on the poor family by malevolent phantoms.

"Enjoying yourself, hiding there?" Jade asked quietly, looking at Tori who was again, burying her head. Tori just mumbled in response and Jade laughed. Tori looked up, hearing a sound come from Jade that she thought she'd never hear. It was dark now, and the light from the television was illuminating Jade's face. It accentuated her jawline, highlighted her eyes and shone on her lips that Tori badly wanted to kiss. Tori found herself being drawn towards the woman in front of her, getting closer when Jade turned around to talk to her again, only to be startled by the proximity of their faces. Jade quickly pushed Tori away.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Jade shouted at her. Tori cast her eyes downwards, a deep red spreading across her face.

"I, uh..." She tried to reply.

Jade knew what just happened. Tori Vega just tried to kiss her, and Jade couldn't have been happier, her heart leapt at the fact that there could be something between them. Tori looked so damn cute when she was embarrassed. Jade was then taken over by feelings of her own, the shock of what just happened pushed to the back of her mind. Jade leaned forward, and grabbed Tori by the chin, quickly lifting her head up to look at her, and crushed the half-latinas lips on hers.

Tori's eyes widened in surprise at the response she was getting from the Goth, which was not what she was expecting at all. Jade moved her head to the side, intensifying the kiss. Tori then got over the fact that _the _Jade West was kissing her and kissed her back. Jade felt Tori begin to return the kiss and smiled inwardly. So Tori did like her. Jade then flicked her tounge across the other girls lower lip, and Tori complied opening her mouth and granting Jade access to explore. Jade dominated the kiss, as she felt Tori's hands snake into her hair, pulling her closer. Tori's lungs soon burned for oxygen, and she pulled away, resting her forehead on Jade's. Panting heavily, Jade smiled at the girl in front of her and sat back.

"If you're gonna kiss someone by surprise, do it right."

Tori smiled at the comment and replied

"Oh, I will next time."

"There's gonna be a next time?" Jade asked, quirking her eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"Well, uh, yeah, I suppose so, if you, um want there to be." Tori replied awkwardly.

Jade beamed. "Of course I do!"

Tori's face lit at the reply. "So, are we like, girlfriends now?"

Jade laughed for the second time that night. "Yeah, we are." Pulling the brown haired girl in for another heated kiss.

When they finally parted, Tori smiled and asked, "wanna watch the rest of the movie?" Jade nodded and patted her leg. Tori shifted around and set her head in Jade's lap, as Jade purred in contentment. They watched the rest of the movie, and stayed together on the sofa through the end credits as Jade played with Tori's hair.

Tori sat up and snuggled into Jade's side, as Jade wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Tori started peppering Jade with kisses along her collarbone, up her throat, across her jaw and then Jade pulled her over to kiss her on the lips. Jade explored every inch of Tori's mouth, and she knew, the tanned girl enjoyed it, as the occasional moan was lost in the exchange. Tori moved over and straddled Jade on the sofa as they continued to kiss, tugging on Jade's hair as Jade ran her hands over the other girls waist and sides.

As the kissing was getting more heated, and moans from each girl more frequent, neither girl noticed someone enter the house. They continued to make out, oblivious, when both girls jumped six feet as said someone cleared their throat. Tori spun round in horror as she saw the last person in the world she wanted to see right now standing awkwardly at her front door. She quickly stood up off Jade and smoothed her clothes. Gathering her wits, she greeted the person.

"Hey, Beck."

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Don't forget to review for me! Reviews are awesome, and constructive criticism is always helpful. How'd I do with the whole kissing thing? Ive never written it you guys had a lovely Christmas! Here comes the new year next :p

Peace out mofos

Akira


	9. Bloody Knuckles

**A/N:** I am back, with an update! Woohoo! This chapter is very shouty xD I was mad when I wrote it :p Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you on the other side :3

**Disclaimer:** I think you know by now how this goes...

* * *

"Hey Beck."

Jade's stomach dropped as those two simple words left Tori's mouth. They were caught. This was not how, or what anyone needed to find out about the girls. Jade swallowed her shock and stood up placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here Beck?" She spat.

"I could ask you exactly the same thing Jade." He said just as venomously. Things were obviously still not smooth between them after they broke up. It clearly wasn't going to get any smoother after this.

"But considering you asked, I'm here to take the girl you were playing tonsil tennis with on a date." Sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Oh, well then." Jade said, turning her glare on Tori who was standing awkwardly to one side. "Forget to tell me about this date?"

"Uh," Tori said pensively, glancing from Jade to Beck and back again. "Jade I am so sorry, I genuinely forgot."

"Yeah, clearly. You seemed to be having a good enough time." Beck snapped.

"Oi, dickhead! Don't fucking talk to her like that!" Jade growled, not in the mood for his attitude.

"Well, what way do you want me to say it? Huh? I come in to find you going with my girl!" He retorted indignantly.

"Your girl? Your girl. Beck, you fucking mindless prick. She doesn't have your name tattooed on her fucking forehea-"

"Stop!" Tori shouted. "I'm right here! Don't treat me like I'm in another room!"

"Yeah? well, you might as well b-" Beck snarled before a hand slapped across his face.

"I said stop." Tori said angrily as Beck cradled his face. "You can start being civil, or you can get out." She said to him, then she turned on Jade.

"And you can calm the hell down!"

"Me? Calm down? For fucks sake! Can I not do anything right? Do you want him to fucking slag you off to kingdom come? You're far too fucking nice to him Tori." Jade snapped, clearly agitated.

"And for me to be civil? I'm as civil as you're going to get right now. Its not my fault I walked in at a bad time, considering, it shouldn't have been a bad time because it was the time we organised." Beck snorted

"Well, there is this thing, its called knocking! You do it before you enter someone's household, prick." Jade said to him snidely. "If you had've we wouldn't be in this mess right now, so suck it, pretty boy."

"Yeah, well, bitch, it would've been completely different if you weren't even here!"

Tori who had been getting progressively angrier snapped.

"I SAID FOR THE BOTH OF YOU TO FUCKING STOP!"

Jade looked at Tori in astonishment at the outburst, and Beck just smirked.

"That's better." Tori said to the pair, who were both still silent.

Then, without a moments notice, Beck stepped forward and grabbed Tori by the top of her arm.

"Hey, Beck, what the heck are you doing? Let go!" Tori said, snapping her head round to face him.

"I'm taking you on your date." He said triumphantly, squeezing her arm.

"I'm not sure I want to go anymore, Beck."

"Well, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Beck said forcefully and began pulling her towards the door.

"Beck! You're hurting me, please, let go! I dont want to go!"

Beck just snorted and kept pulling her.

"Oi. Shithead. Let her go." Jade snarled, crossing her arms.

"Nah, bitch, don't think I will." He replied lightly.

"I said. Let. Her. Go."

"Jade stay out of this." Tori said.

"Yeah Jade." Beck mocked.

"Fucking let her go!" Jade shouted as Beck neared the door with the youngest Vega still tight in his grip.

"Fuck you, you homosexual bitc-"

Beck never got to finish his sentence. Jade had crossed the room in a heartbeat, and a fist slammed right into his face, making his legs crumple beneath him as he fell to the floor. Tori stood in shock as Jade jumped on the man on the ground and began pounding him for all he was worth.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again!" Jade growled, each word landing a punch somewhere on his body, causing pain for not that only reason, but for the fact he had harassed her girlfriend.

Tori jumped in, pulling the raven-haired girl off the battered man and into a tight hug.

"Its ok. I'm ok." Tori said as she tried to calm the raging girl.

"He's such an asshole!" Jade said, quickly breaking free from Tori and landing a solid boot in between Becks legs. Tori winced and the man rolled over on the floor, crying out in pain ,coughing and cradling himself.

"Good luck reproducing anytime soon." Jade spat.

She then stormed over to the sofa and sat down, huffing angrily and crossing her arms.

"He deserved that." She said as Tori sat down beside her, gently taking one of Jade's hands out of her offensive position, effectively making her loosen up a little.

"I'll agree, he did, but I think you went a little far." Tori replied as she inspected the rapidly blooming bruises across Jade's knuckles, wiping away the odd small drop of blood from split skin.

"Yeah, well he was hurting you wasn't he?" Jade said, huffing again.

"A little, but that's not the point." The half latina protested.

"It is the point! He was hurting you, plus he was being a cantankerous fuck, so he did deserve it."

Tori sighed, giving in, glancing over at the man on the floor, still groaning in pain, then back at Jade who had her brows furrowed and was staring intently at the ground, her other hand twisting the hem of her shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tori said, shifting around to face the Goth, still holding her hand.

"Nothing." Jade mumbled.

"There is, what is it?" Tori asked, concern showing in her voice. She couldn't let Jade seize up on her. The last time that happened, well, it wasn't pretty.

"Jade, come on, you gotta tell me." Tori said, getting worried.

"I thought you were gonna leave me for him." She said quietly. Tori sighed inwardly, kicking herself for not telling Beck she wasn't going earlier, but mainly for forgetting about the date altogether.

"Jade, babe, I would never do that. You're my girlfriend now. He's out of the picture." She said, trying to reassure the girl.

Jade looked up at the younger girl in front of her.

"You mean it?" She asked sincerely.

"I mean it." Tori replied, pulling the girl in by the neck, connecting their lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta da! Hahahaha, enjoy? Reviews go a long way for motivation :p so dont forget to write one! Gonna be honest here. I enjoyed beating the crap out of Beck cuz I can't do it to someone IRL right now .

Thanks to all my usual reviewers, and all the new ones who have joined the ranks ;) Welcome all! Bring your friends!

On another note, I hope everyone had a lovely New Years, I sure did :3

Oh! Before I forget!

Peace out mofos 333

~Akira


End file.
